Emails
by eamcjune20
Summary: this is a one-shot that takes place in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.Alice and Bella have just gotten back from a shopping trip and bella asks alice to check her e-mail alice finds all the e-mails bella sent wen the cullens left
1. Chapter 1

One-shot

Bella's POV

The closer the wedding got the more nervous I got. I was afraid of tripping down the aisle or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Alice and Edward were a big help with my nerves. They consoled me whenever I got close to having a nervous break-down while we got closer to finishing planning the wedding. My dad was adjusting to the idea nicely. He was actually quite nice to Edward whenever he came over to hang out.

Right now Alice and I are in my room with a lot of outfits we just bought at the mall. She drug me on another shopping trip and bought me an insane amount of clothes. Now, she's trying to get me to try on all of the outfits she bought me. "Please, Bella, I'm begging you. I just want to see what they look like on." She begged with her big puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Alice, can't you just look into the future and see what they look like?" I asked in exasperation.

She sighed too, "Bella, I want to see them in real life." She argued with her hands on her hips.

I shook my head, "Fine, but will you please check my e-mail while I do this?" I asked her as I grabbed the first outfit and headed toward the bathroom.

She smiled brightly at me shortly as I looked at her with a frown. I shook my head again as I walked into my bathroom.

Alice's POV

I logged into Bella's e-mail as I heard her shut the bathroom door. There were 5 junk e-mails but other than that all of them had been read so I decided to snoop around a little bit. I opened up the send file and found something that shocked me. I saw a whole bunch of e-mails that had been unable to send because there was no real address to the receiver. I opened the first one to see what it said and the first word caught my attention. My name was at the very top and it continued on to talk about us leaving and the pain that Bella felt.

This seemed to be the first one she wrote but there seemed to be at least 50 more. It pained me to see how she dealt with the pain of us leaving her. She wrote to me the whole time we were gone and told me about everything that she went through.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice when Bella walked back into her room. I looked at her with sad eyes while she starred in between me and the computer screen I still had pulled up.

"Alice," she whispered softly, "why are you snooping through my e-mail?" she asked quietly.

I stood up slowly, "I checked your e-mail and it was all junk mail so I wanted to look at your sent file and found all of these. Bella, I'm so sorry. I only read the first one I promise." I told her softly as I looked up at her.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Please don't tell Edward, Alice, please. He would be broken if he found out about those, I don't want him to read them either." She pleaded softly as she starred with tear filled eyes at the computer screen.

I sighed, "Bella, he deserves to know about them." I told her gently as I led her to sit down.

She nodded, "I know, but I've hurt him so much lately and him finding out about this will hurt him again. He will just blame himself if he saw them and I can't deal with him hurting about this again. He is just getting over his self-hatred." She told me strongly.

I nodded thoughtfully, "True," I said softly, "but you can't hide this kind of stuff from him, Bella. Your getting married in two weeks, if you don't tell him I will." I threatened seriously.

She nodded slightly, "Alice, I'll tell him but I don't want him to read them." She said softly.

I nodded, "I can agree to that, but can I read them?" I requested with a puppy dog pout.

She giggled quietly, "Yes, but please don't get mad or upset about what any of them say because it's all in the past." She told me strongly.

I nodded, "I won't I promise. Now, go try everything else on because that looks amazing on you. I will read these while you do that." I told her softly.

We both stood up and before she turned to walk away she grabbed me in a sisterly hug, "Thank you, Sis, I love you." She whispered into my spiky hair.

I smiled widely, "Love you too, Sis," I murmured back.

She released me after a moment and we went back to what we were doing. I was slightly worried about how Edward would react to finding out about these e-mails but I knew that it would all be okay. And I didn't even need my gift for that.

There it was if enough people want me to do one on Edwards reaction then I will but it has to be at least 5 people so please review.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Since a lot of you wanted to know what the email Alice read said I'm going to write a short one-shot of it. I will have Edward's POV of his reaction up as soon as I can, I promise. So please enjoy this!:)

Alice's POV

I starred at my name at the top of the page for a moment before I made my eyes scan the page. The one paragraph read the following:

_Alice, he left me. You left me. It feels like someone has _

_reached inside my chest and is squeezing my lungs until_

_I'm on my knees. I can't eat and I can barely keep breat-_

_hing. I know I have to keep going for Charlie and for Renee._

_I try but without Him nothing seems important anymore…_

I felt the pricking at the back of my eyes as if I was going to cry and I wished that I could just to relieve this hurt. I never heard of how much we hurt her in her own words and to actually see them written down hurts so much.

As I was contemplating this I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned to find Bella starring between me and the computer screen.

Ok there it is. The original one-shot has the rest the ending is the same. I hope u like this. Alice only read one email in the beginning and im not about to write 50 1 paragraph emails. But I do hope u like this. Please review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Emails Edwards POV

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long but I've been really busy with school, family and friends, and boyfriend. I will try to update on Midnight Sun at least once a week. And I have decided that I will be doing all the Twilight books in Edwards POV .I hope you like Edward's POV of Emails .

I sighed as I stared out the wall facing the river. Alice had claimed Bella for her own today so I was bored at home until Alice got back and I could go over to my Bella's house. I smiled slightly at the thought of seeing her beautiful smiling face and rose colored cheeks. I can't believe that Alice is keeping her hostage until it is the usual time that I sneak through her window.

It has been torture stuck in this house with Jasper and Emmett fighting all day and Esme and Rosalie trying to break them up. I glanced at the clock for what felt to be the millionth time today and perked up slightly when I saw the time. It was nine-thirty and I knew that Alice would be home in about thirty minutes. I slowly sat on my leather couch and calmed slightly knowing that I could see my Bella soon.

I allowed myself to be lost in my thoughts of her and before I knew it I heard Alice's thoughts coming through the woods. "_I need to stop thinking about what happened because Edward can hear me…oh crap...La la la la la…"_ I gave up on listening because I knew she would keep doing that but apparently something happened while she was at Bella's and I was determined to find out what.

I was ready for Alice when she ran in the back door, "Hey, Sis, how was your visit with Bella?" I asked her with innocence.

"Good "she replied out loud but her thoughts said otherwise, "_I still cannot believe she wrote all those emails";_ before she could block her thoughts I saw an email with Alice's name at the top and words filled with extreme pain and depression.

When I came out of the shock I stared at Alice with the obvious question in my mind, "_what was that?"_my face read.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "She asked me to check her email and I said ok but I was being nosey and after I got through checking her new email I went through her old sent emails and there were tons of emails that were never able to be sent because she didn't have the receivers email address. When I opened one of them I saw my name at the top and when I checked the time stamp they were all sent while we were gone. Edward, they had all her thoughts in them from when you left her. I never knew she was that broken from her own words."

I stared at my sister as her words sank in. I couldn't believe Bella hid this kind of thing from me. I'm not mad but I wish that she had told me because I could've tried harder to convince her that I am NEVER leaving her again. She means the universe to me I could never give her up.

"I need to go talk to her."I murmured softly to my sister.

She nodded, "Yes you do. Convince her how much you love her. Edward, get her to let you read the emails so you can understand; you both need to completely heal together." She said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and was out of the back door as fast as my legs would carry me. I was in front of her window in less than five minutes and I quickly jumped through the open window and found her sitting on her bed watching the window.

I sighed, "Hey," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled sadly, "Hi…did Alice tell you?" she asked as if she was the one who could read minds.

I nodded silently and she stood from her spot on the bed and took a step closer, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I had totally forgotten about them that's why I didn't tell you." She explained quickly.

When I saw how she was wringing her hands and I realized that she as scared that I was angry with her I ran and enveloped her in my arms, "My Bella, I'm in no way, shape, or form angry with you."I whispered into her hair.

She sighed out of relief, "Good, I was so worried that you would be," she whispered against my chest.

I chuckled softly, "No, Bella, I could never get angry at you for expressing your hurt; although I am angry with myself for causing that hurt." I said with affection clouding my voice and features.

She shook her head harshly and pulled back slightly so that I could see her beautiful face, "Please, Edward, we have already had this discussion; it wasn't your fault." She said strongly.

I nodded and continued, "I'll take your word for it, Bella. Anyhow, I would like to read all the emails in order so that I can understand better and so that we can comfort and heal each other."

She sighed before nodding her head slowly and I kissed her forehead before I sat in her computer chair and she sat on my lap and pulled up her email account. I kissed her neck as she found the emails to insure that she knew it would be okay. That night was spent reading the emails quietly and when the last one was read I felt as if my heart had been torn out of my chest. I picked Bella up and carried her to her bed. We both curled up together and I sobbed as she started to cry. We cried together for about an hour before I calmed down and I started to stroke her hair back away from her face.

After she finished her crying we just lay together and after a few moments her eyes started to droop. I kissed her softly on the lips and she breathed out an, "I love you," before her eyes closed completely. I smiled slightly, "I love you too, My Beautiful Bella," I whispered softly. She smiled and snuggled closer to me.

I watched as she slept and smiled as I thought about the fact that we are both completely healed and we did it together. We said very little but we could see what we needed to see in each other's eyes. We were healed.


End file.
